Afrontando
by SmallPuppe
Summary: Que dificil son las cosas cuando se ama, pero no se tiene fuerza para afrontar. Perdon por lo que tarde en actualizar CAP 9 UP.
1. Llegada a a tierra

**Hola a todos soy Small Puppe y este es mi primer fic, perdonen los fallos y el tener que haberla borrado para quitar unos defectillos.**

**Bueno.. resumiendo... los diálogos en cursiva y los pensamientos entre paréntesis... espero publicar el segundo en breve.**

**Gracias por los que dejaron reviewsss... Un besito**

**1. Llegada a la Tierra**

Eran las dos de la mañana y un fuerte estruendo fue el causante de su desvelo. ¿Qué ocurría?

Fueron quizás unos segundos los que transcurrieron desde que formulara en su mente la pregunta hasta que halló la respuesta: ¡¡¡VEGETA!!! Por fin ha vuelto.

Salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo al jardín sin reparar siquiera en el aspecto que llevaba, mientras bajaba las escaleras no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus intensos ojos azules. Al llegar al descansillo su madre la paró en seco.

- _¡Bulma! _– gritó su madre.

- _¡¡¡Madre... Ve... Ve... Vegeta ha vuelto!!! – _le confesaba a su madre presa de la emoción.

- _Bulma querida... _– le dijo a modo de advertencia_ – Es cierto el apuesto Vegeta ha vuelto, pero no sabe que estás embarazada, creo que se llevaría una impresión muy fuerte al ver tu estado, será mejor que os veáis mañana, prepararé un te y unos pastelitos... se pondrá tan contento_...– propuso su madre con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo y amble.

Bulma sintió como por primera vez su madre parecía estar mas cerca de la realidad que ella misma, que presa de la emoción de tener a Vegeta otra vez cerca, no había reparado en que se encontraba en un estado muy avanzado de gestación y que este desconocía totalmente que iba a ser padre en cuestión de semanas. Bulma se encontraba embarazada de 7 meses, su vientre muy abultado mostraba como dentro de ella se forjaba una nueva vida, un nuevo guerrero nacería dentro de poco.

Mientras tanto Vegeta ya había entrado en Capsule Corp., hacia tiempo que se marchó de allí pensaba, pero aparentemente nada había cambiado, de repente notó que junto al ki de Bulma había otro ki muy elevado, tan elevado que no podía tratarse del insecto de Yamcha... pero que obviamente debía pertenecer a un ser bastante fuerte.

En el rellano de las escaleras se encontró con la Señora Briefs, Bulma ya no estaba allí pues había subido a su cuarto a regañadientes, dejando a su madre la responsabilidad de recibir al príncipe tras su llegada.

Vegeta se extrañó aun mas cuando vio a aquella mujer que le recibía con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre pensó que estaba loca... pero... sintió que estaba encubriendo algo, una extraña sensación le invadió.

- _¿Dónde está Bulma?_ – pregunto si mas miramientos el principe.

- _¡OH Apuesto Vegeta! – disimuló la madre- ¿Bulma dices? Lo siento la pobre esta enferma y por eso he venido a recibirte. Supongo que estarás cansado, has estado varios meses fuera... tu cuarto esta disponible... pero... ¿Qué tal fue tu viaje?_

- _Quiero verla_ – insistió ignorando las palabras anteriores de la madre.

La madre cambió su expresión, se puso seria y sin mas dilación le dijo:

- _Vegeta ve a descansar ya verás a Bulma por la mañana, ella no se encuentra bien_.

Vegeta sintió en aquel momento pudo certificar que aquella mujer le estaba ocultando la realidad, Bulma estaba en la habitación con alguien y no quería que por nada del mundo él la descubriera. Maldita sea... ¿de quien se trataría?.

Se dirigió entonces hacia su habitación y dejó a la Señora Briefs con la palabra en la boca. Ni quería, ni tenía la necesidad de seguir con aquella conversación.

Sabía que hacia meses que partió hacia el espacio para proseguir con su entrenamiento, no podía permanecer en aquella casa después de aquellos últimos encuentros con Bulma. Aquella mujer tan vulgar y escandalosa lo volvía loco en tantos sentidos que tenia miedo. Miedo por lo que sentía y por lo que podría llegar a sentir. Tenía miedo de su deseo, no quería que este se volviera necesidad. Esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, cerca para poderla poseer y cerca para poder tener aquellas conversaciones que solo una con una chica tan inteligente como ella podría mantener. Sintió una gran opresión en el pantalón y supo que no podía esperar mas. Tenia que verla, y fuese quien fuese con quien estaba lo echaría a patadas de allí.

Se fue acercando a la habitación de Bulma silenciosamente con la intención de pasar por inadvertido hasta que conociera la identidad de aquella persona que se encontraba en la misma habitación con ella. La puerta curiosamente no estaba cerrada, tampoco se oían voces, solo silencio. A la mente le vino la imagen de una feliz pareja compartiendo un mismo lecho. En estos instantes estaba furioso, si, furioso por haberse marchado y haber dejado que algún insecto tuviese la oportunidad de acercarse a "su mujer". ¿Su mujer? ¿Por que la identificaba como tal? Miles de dudas rondaban su cabeza, pero no... ella no era su mujer, era su hembra y solo debería satisfacer sus necesidades. Nadie tiene el derecho ni tan siquiera a mirarla.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaba todo a oscuras, pero pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Bulma que dormía de espaldas a la puerta, estaba sola en la habitación, no había nadie mas. Se sentó en la orilla contraria de la cama. Comenzó a observarla mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- _Bulma... no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Cuantas veces en este universo infinito te he recordado, te he añorado, te he deseado..._ – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Bulma estaba despierta y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas de felicidad al oír aquellas palabras del príncipe. Pero se contuvo, no quería que el notase que estaba despierta y no continuase con su confesión.

- _He intentado olvidarte, no lo sabes bien... maldigo el día que te conocí por que desde aquel día me he convertido en un ser débil y patético. La vergüenza de mi raza._

Bulma paso del estado de emoción al de completa desilusión... se iba a dar la vuelta y decirle cuatro cosas cuando..

- _Pero ... me haces feliz, aunque no lo admitiré nunca en tu presencia_.

De repente Vegeta se acordó de que había un ki mas en aquella habitación, pero... no había nadie. Se levantó para poder ver a Bulma de frente. Cuando la tuvo cara a cara se llevó el mayor impacto de su vida por que aunque fuera un saiya sabia perfectamente que aquella mujer se encontraba embarazada.

- _Ahora se a quien pertenece ese ki tan poderoso, pero... ¿De quien esta embarazada esta mujer para que el niño tenga tanto poder aun estando en el vientre? ¿Yamcha? Imposible ese insecto es un humano vulgar_.

Mientras Vegeta seguía absorto intentando descifrar de quien podría estar embarazada Bulma, esta estaba radiante de felicidad, pues... había descubierto que Vegeta tenia sentimientos hacia ella, pero por otro lado le resultaba molesto que este aun no hubiera hallado la identidad del padre del niño que esperaba.

De repente la cara de Vegeta empezó a descomponerse...

- _¿Mío?... ¡Este niño puede ser perfectamente mío! No... no es posible... pero la verdad es que... (empezó a recordar sus encuentros con Bulma)... mierda... (cayó en la cuenta de la falta de medidas en aquellas situaciones) ... ¡¡es mío!!- grito finalmente._

Acto seguido salió volando de la habitación de Bulma con rumbo desconocido. Mientras ella se quedó atónita en su cuarto. Se incorporo en la cama, sentándose en el borde.

- _Este hombre es de lo que no hay _– comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- en cuanto descubrió que era el padre salió corriendo. _Mi príncipe salió huyendo. Espero que regrese pronto y no se haya ido por otra temporada_. – concluyo con una sonrisa en la boca por que algo en ella le decía que esta vez venía para quedarse. Por lo menos sabia que la curiosidad le haría volver a casa. Se sentía muy feliz de que supiese al fin que iba a ser padre.

Se asomo al balcón de su habitación con cierta tristeza, pues llevaba mucho tiempo imaginando su encuentro y si bien sabia cual era el carácter del príncipe aun no se acostumbraba a su extrema frialdad. En esa habitación solo estaba ella, solo ella seria cómplice de sus sentimientos, pero ni aún estando los dos solos podría mostrar lo que verdaderamente esconde su ser. Bueno, en cierto modo ni estaban ni estaría nunca más solos. Ya eran tres, pero Bulma en estos instantes solo sentía que eran dos personas intentando abrirse paso en el corazón de una tercera.

- _Pequeño..._ – suspiró mientras acariciaba su vientre. _Con aquellas palabras no se refería a su bebe, fue la sutil manera en que llamó al príncipe la primera vez que lo invitó a su casa. Que recuerdos._

Mientras una mirada bastante curiosa observaba en la lejanía la escena. Una presencia que permaneció oculta en la noche a la espera del momento adecuado para intervenir, la cual, en cambio se esfumó con sigilo, como previniendo situaciones mas favorables para hacer su entrada triunfal.


	2. Los años que nos quedan por vivir

**Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo , dedicado a un personaje muy desacreditado y humillado en muchos fic, no soy partidaria de ponerlo del malo de la película. Así que este capitulo es entero de Yamcha.**

**Inspirado en la canción de Los lunes, Los años que nos quedan por vivir. Se que es bastante antigua pero me ha resultado perfecta.**

**2. Los años que nos quedan por vivir**

Era el primero que lo sabía, el único de todos los amigos, y sinceramente hubiese preferido no haberse convertido en el confidente de su secreto.

Llevaba semanas sin ir a verla, no podía, cada vez que la tenía cerca se formaba un nudo en su garganta y a duras penas podía resistir la rabia. Conforme su estado de gestación fue avanzando él se iba alejando de ella. No podía soportar la idea de que ella se hubiese enamorado de él mientras estaban juntos, que lo suyo hubiese acabado de aquella manera tan fría y distante, que se quedara embarazada y aun contando con la ausencia de Vegeta él no tuviera oportunidad ninguna, pues ella seguía esperando que el padre de su hijo volviera tras huir como un cobarde. Si, era cierto que Vegeta no era consciente del embarazo cuando se marcho, pero la dejó abandonada tras usarla y aun así ella lo esperaba día tras día sin que se percibiera ningún reproche cuando se refería a él en las escasas ocasiones en las que la ex pareja se veía.

Aquella noche no quiso salir de casa, se limito a tumbarse en la cama, con la televisión encendida por rutina, con la voz no muy alta, como haciéndole compañía en aquella larga noche. El insomnio empezaba a hacerse patente en su vida como cosa normal. No podría concretar en que momento exacto aparecieron los síntomas, lo único que sabia es que su vida estaba totalmente destrozada, vacía, carente de sentido sin ella. Inmerso en aquella agonía que se repetía a diario inició su conversación solitaria.

_- No se en que momento se llevó a cabo tu infidelidad, esa infidelidad emocional que fue capaz de destrozarme mas el alma que una física. No se cual fue el instante en concreto en el que fijaste tus ojos en tal despreciable ser. Quizá fue durante mi estancia en el otro mundo. Si... sin duda alguna... lo que fuese sucedió en Namek._

Se incorporó en la cama, pasó sus manos por su cabeza deslizándolas lentamente hasta la nuca, suspiró...

_- Aun hoy me pregunto que fue lo que te cautivó de aquel enano pedante, de aquel arrogante asesino, de ese extraterrestre medio mono vestido con mallas azules. Aunque quizás fue eso precisamente lo que te gustó, ese aire de malvado al cual poder transformar en un dulce cachorrito... Si... supongo que para ti fue un reto... Pero... ¿por qué pienso esas cosas? quizá si te enamoraste de él, quizás el sienta en el fondo algo por ti... quizás... él te merezca mas que yo. De no ser así, no soportaría verte sufrir por él. Se que sientes algo, algo bastante profundo, algo que no puedes controlar._

Se asomó a la ventana mientras unas lágrimas iban aflorando lentamente, retuvo el llanto. Los labios le temblaban, los controlo presionándolos entre si. Concentro su energía en la mano derecha, cerró el puño lentamente, sus ojos se encendieron, frunció el ceño...

_- ¡¡MALDITO SEAS!! – _gritó mientras golpeaba el cristal de la ventana con su puño.

Los cristales volaron hacia el exterior de la habitación y fueron a parar a la calle, afortunadamente a aquellas horas no era apenas transitada. Las cortinas se agitaban violentamente, mientras Yamcha se encontraba totalmente estático , aun con el puño en alto. Poco a poco fue bajándolo, la sangre de sus nudillos caía profusamente en el suelo pero a él no parecía importarle demasiado.

_- Bulma... ¿por qué?-_ sollozaba - _¿qué te ha dado?_ – dijo casi en un susurro mientras se hincaba de rodillas en el frío suelo de la habitación - _¿QUÉ TE HA DADO?_ – gritó desesperado.

Allí, en el suelo de un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, tirado, desnudando su alma, llorando desconsoladamente, sintiendo el dolor mas inmenso del mundo, la soledad.

- _Te conocí cuando tu vida era una flor abierta, me enamoré, y quise que tu fueras la primera, que un hubiera nadie mas y que siempre me quisieras. Deseo volver a sentir como tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, encuentro en ti todo lo que yo creo que no tengo, la ternura y comprensión y esos ratos de pasión donde no existe el silencio- _se incorporó, secó sus lagrimas -_ No merece la pena... no la merece... y menos teniendo en cuenta los años que nos quedan por vivir_

En la oscuridad de la noche se hizo patente la presencia de un portentoso ki, no hacían falta muchas cavilaciones para intuir a quien pertenecía.

_- Vegeta ha vuelto – _sus lagrimas cesaron inmediatamente – _Ese miserable ser ha vuelto de nuevo a la tierra –_ cerró los ojos buscando mayor concentración – _sin duda es más fuerte... mucho mas fuerte_.

Sintió el impulso de abandonar aquella estancia rumbo a Capsule Corporation, pero bien sabia el cual era su potencial frente a Vegeta y menos aun en aquellas circunstancias, que no eran desde luego las mas propicias pues era claro que este llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando. Aunque nunca se daría una buena situación para un cara a cara por que, aunque lo negase, no tenia nada que hacer frente a él. Lo superaba en fuerza, en ambición, y sobre todo ahora tenia el monopolio asegurado del corazón de la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Resultaba enormemente humillante. No haber podido evitar que sucediera, él estaba primero. Se echo sobre la cama, dejando caer sobre ella todo el peso de su alma. No merecía la pena seguir con aquellas meditaciones que no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Pero de todas maneras no quería aun perder la batalla. Él habría vuelto, pero... ¿cuál seria su reacción ante la idea de ser padre? ¿puede que no lo acepte? ¿puede que Bulma decida abandonarlo después de todo? ¿y si él hace algo como...?

De repente Yamcha cambio su expresión, su ojos estaban desorbitados... no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.. ¡¡ EL KI DE VEGETA SE ESTA ALEJANDO!!

_¿Y si hace algo como huir?-_ empezó a reírse – _¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja!!_ - _¿Y si hace algo como huir?_- repitió emocionado el joven – _Yamcha esta es la tuya_- se dijo-_ esta es la tuya... – ¡¡Ja ja ja ja!!_

Se acurruco en su cama esperando la salida del sol, mañana sería su día, mañana era el día en el que Bulma se daría cuenta de la realidad, de lo que mas le conviene, mañana será el día en el que Vegeta pierda su primera batalla. Entre sus sueños de grandeza quedó profundamente dormido, semanas de insomnio acabaron con el alejamiento (tal vez solo esporádico) del enemigo.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Siento que los capítulos sean tan breves... es mi forma de dividir la historia y no puedo alargar mas las escenas que trato de plasmar en los capítulos. Mil gracias a quienes dejaron reviews, espero mas contestaciones...**_

_**Tmb me quedo algo tópico no?...Me gusto ponerme en su piel de igual modo.**_

_**Un besazo **_

_**Small Puppe**_

_** Párrafo referente a la canción Los años que nos quedan por vivir de Los lunes, la cual he tomado como referencia del capitulo.**_


	3. La visita

**Hola de nuevo aquí SmallPuppe:**

**Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar así que haré un breviiiisimo resumen: Bulma esta embarazada, muy embarazada, Vegeta vuelve y descubre que va a ser papá tras lo cual se va volando (literalmente mientras alguien observa en la oscuridad ) y Yamcha aprovecha para acercarse a Bulma. Este capitulo no me lo cataloguen de típico y tal. Ya loooo se, pero esto no es un Au por lo cual hay que jugar con lo que hay. Solo decir que el próximo es lemon. Será mi primera vez. Espero que tmb sepan entenderlo... Sin mas dilación me despido de todos... Dejen reviews, tanto buenos como malos. Jiji acepto todo.**

**3. La visita**

Deslizó su mano suavemente hacia su vientre, unos rayos de sol penetraban en su habitación, la luz le molestaba y su niñito parecía sentirse igual de incomodo. Sin querer abrir los ojos tanteo a ciegas la pared buscando la llave con la que poder cerrar la persianas automáticamente. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero estaba inquieta.

_¿Donde estará tu padre?_ – sonrió levemente – _quien sabe..._

Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente. Se sentía un poco contrariada por aquellos pensamientos matutinos, pero desde que él se fue no paso ni un día en que no recordara la perfecta concepción de su hijo. Pensó que no podía ser malo pensar en él de aquel modo. Por supuesto que con Vegeta había vivido muchos momento entrañables, aunque ninguno era comparable a aquella noche.

Como poder olvidar sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, aquel aliento cálido gimiendo, sus poderosas manos, que tantos enemigos habían aniquilado, abriéndose paso en su calidez, y sobre todo... aquella arma de destrucción masiva que fue capaz de evadirla de la realidad y hacerle sentir placeres desconocidos.

_Umm..._ – suspiró – _creo que es hora de que nos levantemos pequeño._

No muy lejos de allí, una persona inmensamente feliz se miraba al espejo, en sus labios una sonrisa que no lucía en meses y en su corazón un atisbo de esperanza. El buen humor lo acompañaba. Seguía sin sentir la presencia de su asesino, aquel que le arrebato la vida aunque no de primera mano. Aquel que en su ausencia aprovechó para desahogar sus instintos con su chica. Aquel que...Sintió rabia, dolor, decepción, no quería pensarlo, no quería afrontar la realidad, y suspirando amargamente acepto su derrota, Vegeta era aquel que sedujo a su chica, a la mujer que mas había amado en este mundo. Nunca llegaría a entender, por mucho que se esforzase, las razones que la impulsarían a acercarse a ese ser. Fuese lo que fuese no debía demorarse mas. Quería llegar a casa de Bulma temprano, quería regalarle todo su tiempo, brindarle atenciones, darle lo que había descuidado todo este tiempo atrás, que puede no le garantizase un hueco directo en su corazón pero le serviría para producir un sentimiento ambiguo y un, muy seguro, rencor hacia el energúmeno del padre.

Se encamino entonces sonriendo a la vida, disfrutando por adelantado el dulce sabor de lo que él consideraba seria una entrada de los mas oportuna, si.. era un oportunista. Pero que importaba eso, era Bulma, cualquier treta era legal en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera tenía remordimientos ante un acto tan soez como aquel, pero debía pensar en él y actuar con la cabeza fría.

Bien sabia que Vegeta era un hombre orgulloso, bastante independiente por no llamarle egoísta, pero aun así no lo conocía lo suficiente para poder intuir si su repentina "huida" era motivada por un miedo a la paternidad y que con el tiempo regresaría o se trataba de un abandono en toda regla. Yamcha empezó a arrepentirse de ir a casa de Bulma. Por muy mal que pudiese llegar a pensar de aquel enano era evidente que la posibilidades de que volviera estaban ahí, por muy pocas que fuesen.(¿Y si vuelve? y... ¿vuelve y me encuentra allí?.) Claro todo ello suponiendo que tenga algún tipo de sentimiento por ella. No... (desecho la idea) él sencillamente no tiene sentimientos. Quizá solo busco la satisfacción de aquel momento y claro ella estaba allí... Aunque de lo que no le cabía duda es de que ella esta enamorada de el. De cualquier forma eso siempre podría cambiar, no era probable que el quisiera mantener una relación con ella. Aun así... estaba el pequeño. Él no quería hacerse cargo del hijo de nadie y, desde luego en cuento naciese ella estaría sacándole parecidos con su padre. No se olvidaría de él fácilmente. Seguro que tendría que ser cómplice de las absurdas mentiras que elaboraría para no tener que contarle que su padre no era nada mas que un mercenario espacial al servicio de una lagartija. Inventaría historias sobre un reino que nunca conoció y de su príncipe, el mas fuerte de todos. Se le descomponía el cuerpo de pensar en ese desolador futuro. Y para colmo estaba claro que si Vegeta se iba, el no ocuparía su sitio, no que va, se situaría por debajo del hijo de estos, en un inmenso tercer plano.

Al cabo de unos minutos en Capsule Corp...

_Por fin llegué_ –dijo para sí- _ahora tengo que actuar de manera natural, como si se tratase de una visita normal y corriente_- sonrió para sus adentros – _ella estará desolada pues Vegeta se marchó o enojada, si... seguro que hubo una gran discusión.. ella es amante de eso. Venga... toca el timbre._

El timbre sonó y en el umbral de la puerta apareció ella, estaba radiante, desprendía felicidad (mal asunto pensó). Quizá debía haber girado instantes antes. Su sonrisa descuadraba todas las teorías que se había planteado la noche anterior. Pero la cosa se puso peor. Notó como alguien se iba acercando a Capsule Corp., cuanto mas cerca estaba Yamcha pasó velozmente por dos fases: la te miedo, por si era un nuevo enemigo y la de terror, al descubrir que se trataba de Vegeta. Pero se paró, guardaba una distancia con respecto a la casa. (Lo estaba observando!!!) Con la cara descompuesta miró a Bulma.

_¿Qué te sucede?_ – pregunto preocupada al verlo cambiar de expresión en unos segundos.

_Nada... nada_ – intentó disimular, pero, aquello era algo que sin duda no se esperaba. ¿Y por que ella sonreía tanto?. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, Vegeta no se fue. Y ahora lo tengo aquí al lado espiándome...

_Si, se que he engordado un poco, pero no es para que me mires de esa manera_ – intentó sacarle una sonrisa, sabía que esto del embarazo le había afectado mucho.

_No... que cosas tienes_ – empezó a sudar nervioso, ¿seria Vegeta capaz de oír conversaciones a distancia?- _solo quería saber como estabas, hacia tiempo que no te veía... he estado muy liado_- no dejaba de mover las manos frenéticamente- _bueno... veo que estas bien así que me marcho. Espero que os vaya bien a los dos con el crío._

_¿Qué has dicho?_ – pregunto incrédula. ¿Cómo podía saber que había vuelto?- _ya te entendí, ven para acá_ – lo cogió del brazo y lo introdujo en la casa. El intentó resistirse- _necesito hablar contigo ahora._

Una vez dentro de la casa lo sentó en el sofá dispuesta a interrogarlo.

_Bulma yo... – _intento encauzar la conversación.

_Ni Bulma ni nada, a ver Yamcha... se que sabes que está Vegeta aquí. ¿Lo has visto?-_ interrogó.

_Bueno... no, no lo he visto, pero noté su ki ayer venir hacia tu casa- _hizo una pausa y continuó_ -y también irse._

_¿Sabes donde está? –_ pregunto con un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Intentaba reprimir las lagrimas, pero poco a poco estas fueron fluyendo.

_No_ – dijo fríamente.

Entonces ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yamcha se encontraba ante un dilema moral. ¿Debía contárselo? No, no podía. Pero mas duro era verla llorar de aquella manera sabiendo que el estaba cerca. Suspiró, como sabiendo que la batalla estaba totalmente perdida.

_No exactamente _– aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Bulma alzó la mirada y dejó de llorar - _¿CÓMO QUE NO EXACTAMENTE? ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? _– le gritó.

_No está lejos de aquí, diría que esta incluso en la ciudad, nada mas llegar a tu casa note como se acercaba, por eso me notaste tan raro al venir._

_Nunca cambiará – _sus lagrimas brotaron nuevamente.

_No se si cambiará o no, yo no lo conozco, pero el es así, si lo amas deberías tener en cuenta su personalidad y no tratar de cambiarlo. Yo ya poco o nada significo en esta historia. Solo sé una cosa Bulma él está ahí, no se por que pero está.-_ se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_Yamcha-_ lo llamó.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Que hermosa era, nunca dejaría de serlo y ahora, embarazada, no hay palabras para describirla.

_Gracias_ – paso su mano por su rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

Sonrió levemente y la miró, como si quisiera guardar en su mente aquella imagen, aquel dulce momento. Tal vez no fuera el mas bonito, pero fue el mas sincero. Le dijo la verdad aun cuando sabia que saldría perjudicado. Era hora de decirle adiós al pasado. De cerrar aquella etapa de su vida. Requeriría tiempo, su herida no cicatrizaría de la noche al día. Pero debía hacerlo.

_Adiós_ – giró dirigiéndose a la puerta. De repente notó como Bulma se acercaba, se dio la media vuelta y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Mientras en las cercanías...

_Ya era hora..._ – se dio la vuelta, no necesita ver mas.


	4. Una victima casi perfecta

**Hello!!!!**

**De nuevo por estos lugares SmallPuppe... en una actualización mas rápida que de costumbre pues... Aquí mi prometido Lemon.**

**La inspiración para este capitulo proviene gracias a Sakira, el titulo es una frase de su canción Las de la Intuición**

**Agradecimientos a Saiya Elite, mi querida mentora y gracias a los que dejaron reviews. Capitulo dedicado a mi ricitos!!!! Mjor va por ti... **

**Por cierto el personaje que poner fin al capitulo anterior no es Vegeta... **

**4. Una victima casi perfecta**

Llegó la noche y con ella una falsa calma. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su conversación con Yamcha. Le sorprendía lo que le había revelado, pero había algo que la desconcertaba aun más y era aquella reacción tan cerebral. Se imaginaba que él estaría totalmente abatido, pensaba que tendría la misma reacción que cuando le comentó su embarazo y que albergaría aun esperanzas, pero... obviamente eso no fue lo que sus palabras transmitieron. Sintió vacío en su interior, sintió la oscura sombra de la soledad, pues si de algo había estado segura en todo este tiempo era de que Yamcha todavía no la había sacado de su corazón, que siempre estaría allí, pero la quietud de su marcha la desconcertó pues en aquellos momentos necesitaba su apoyo mas que nunca. Quizás le hizo tanto daño su ruptura que todo aquello solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Por otro lado gracias a él sabia que Vegeta estaba cerca, pero no sabia ni la distancia ni el por qué de ese acercamiento. Las preguntas se iban agolpando en su mente. No podía entender por que él tenia que marcar aquella distancia. La respuesta mas corriente si se tratase de un ser humano normal seria que el miedo lo mantenía alejado de ella, pero.. se trataba de Vegeta, el no sabe lo que es el miedo. Estaba claro que sin duda aquello fue un error, un error que no entraba dentro de sus planes de futuro. Él quería encontrar a Goku y derrotarlo y en cambio había dejado embarazada a la amiga de la infancia de éste. Podría ser que en su mente hubiese espacio para su hijo, y que quizás por eso se mantuvo la distancia, pero aquellas palabras que le dijo la noche en que regresó, no podían haberse evaporado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, cansados de tanto llorar, su mente estaba confundida, su cuerpo agotado por los meses de embarazo. Se durmió a altas horas de la madrugada con la duda rondando en su subconsciente, obligándola a permanecer allí para poder seguir adelante.

Sintió una mirada que la observaba entre un juego de sombras, una mirada fría, distante, penetrante. No podía distinguir quien era.

_¿Quién hay ahí?-_pregunto. Era raro pero no sentía miedo, se sentía tranquila aun desconociendo la identidad de aquel visitante.

Nadie respondía, no distinguía si era de día o de noche, solo veía sombras, pero ella estaba en la cama. Su habitación se tornaba distinta. ¿Quién estaba allí con ella?

_¿Quién hay ahí? _

Silencio. Su pregunta no hallaba respuesta nuevamente. Pero.. había alguien en aquella instancia, alguien que se acercaba, su mirada le resultaba familiar... su mirada, aquella mirada... Totalmente alterada por aquella presencia pronuncio su nombre...

_Vegeta...-_ Bulma se despertó sobresaltada. Con un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Esto nunca le había sucedido, que sueño mas extraño. A pesar de todo sentía una sensación indescriptible de tranquilidad. Estaba sobresaltada, pero muy lejos de estar asustada.

_Solo fue un sueño_ – dijo para si mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama, pero de repente sintió aquel aroma, aquel aroma que la había vuelto loca en tantas ocasiones. Aspiró profundamente aquel aire, su mente estaba inundada de sensaciones, su recuerdo, ese era su olor... como podía ser que viniese a su mente. Solo era su imaginación. Cerró los ojos. Cuanto lo echaba de menos.

_Veo que estoy en tus sueños_- dijo una voz totalmente conocida.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y en un acto reflejo digno de admiración, pues fue capaz a pesar de su avanzado estado, de incorporase en la cama con gran agilidad mientras buscaba en cada resquicio de la habitación al dueño de aquella voz que no necesitaba nombre ni presentación.

_¿Dónde has estado?_ – que estúpida pregunta pensó, en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada... solo quería verlo, ver que era realidad, que había vuelto, lo necesitaba...

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia _– respondió él, que con aquellas frías y escuetas palabras daban respuesta a 7 meses de ausencia. Al mismo tiempo que se habría paso hacia el interior de la habitación procedente, como no, del balcón.

Ella estaba totalmente cegada, abducida, anonada por su presencia. Lo había extrañado tanto. Pero sabia que de él no conseguiría un abrazo ni tampoco palabras bonitas. No admitía preguntas ni intromisiones en cuestiones privadas. Cuantas mas inaccesible parecía, mas cautivada estaba por él. Ese gran alo de misterio del que se rodeaba causaba una eclipsacion total en Bulma. Incapaz de ver defectos en aquel hombre, incapaz de ver todo lo que los demás veían. Viendo solo al hombre dueño de su alma y de su cuerpo, y al futuro padre de su hijo.

Ella se levanto de la cama, él se fue aproximando lentamente, para alargar su desperacion, no estaba seguro pero sintió que era la única forma de liberar aquello que llevaba dentro. Cuando la distancia que los separaba era de escasos centímetros y sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse Vegeta en un acto veloz volteó sin mucha dificultad el cuerpo de Bulma. Ella sintió la violencia con la que era tratada, pero en aquel momento era solo un juguete en sus manos incapaz de juzgar aquel acto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Vegeta la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo en sus manos aquel vientre lleno de vida. Pesadamente las fue retirando alejando así cualquier pensamiento, desplazando fuera de sus mente cualquier vinculo emocional con aquello que aun no había alcanzado la madurez. Y con una enorme brutalidad la empujó sobre la cama. Cayó arrodillada sobre esta, Vegeta sonreía triunfante, de aquella forma no tendría que mirarla. La posicionó a su antojo, aplasto el rostro de esta contra el colchón, ella permanecía totalmente inmóvil, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Tampoco hacia falta desvestirla, no iba a perder el tiempo en eso, ni tampoco el se desnudaría, se limitaría a poseerla de aquella forma salvaje y sin miramientos. Quería proferirle la peor de las humillaciones, para que guardara esa imagen en la retina y se olvidase de él. Levantó sus ropas, le abrió sus piernas y la desprendió de su ropa interior. Dejo de presionarla contra el colchón, estaba claro que no se movería, debía estar aterrada pensaba. Paso su mano provocadora y encontró para su sorpresa el resultado de aquella maniobra. Noto en sus dedos cuanto le estaba excitando esta situación a la humana. Mierda, pensó, la reacción en su cuerpo no se había echo esperar.

Empezó a perder los nervios, la situación se le escapaba de las manos, su mente se empezaba a nublar, ¿cómo podía ser que aquel acto causara todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo?, sintió que ella era verdaderamente la que llevaba las riendas de aquel encuentro. Allí estaba aquella mujer, sintiéndose de todo menos humillada, disfrutando de aquel momento considerablemente mas que él. Aquello debía acabar, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla suya, fundirse en aquel cuerpo. Extraña necesidad que atormentó a sus ser durante toda su ausencia. Desde aquel día no volvió a ser el mismo. Sus planes pasaron a un segundo plano, sus intenciones se fueron nublando. Su objetivo había cambiado.

Acabó desvistiéndose torpemente, toda la ropa le estorbaba. El plan iba alterándose poco a poco. Sus ojos se posaban en aquella mujer. Todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido. Solo quedaba ella. No podía aguantar mas y se fundió bruscamente en aquel encuentro que lo terminaría de enloquecer. Ya poca era la cordura que le quedaba. Fue el quien iba marcando el ritmo frenético de aquellos cuerpos jadeantes, en la inmensidad de aquel espacio tiempo detenido para su deleite. Ella seguía sus movimientos como si se tratase de su mejor discípula, parecía en aquel instante que habían nacido para desearse. Ella se había convertido en su victima, en una victima casi perfecta. Le excitaba tanto aquello que era incapaz de resistir mas aquel ritmo. De pronto paró, tomo aire, se separo. Al notar aquel vacío ella se volvió, sus miradas se cruzaron, no hicieron falta palabras. Vegeta se sintió profundamente intimidado por aquellos ojos. No podía creerlo, estaba siendo totalmente dominado. No, eso no debía ser así. Se maldijo por aquel acto tan indigno de él, por dejarse llevar por los mas bajos instintos. Ella retiró la mirada como consciente de la herida abierta. Él reaccionó, era hora de marcharse, no si antes darle su merecido. Pocos fueron los minutos, los gritos de Bulma se debían haber escuchado a kilómetros de distancia. No sabia por que pero aquellos jadeos, aquellas peticiones obscenas para proseguir, aquella voz exigiendo mas atención, terminaron por hacer que el príncipe tuviera su mejor momento de gloria. Algo que nunca había vivido ni con otras mujeres, ni con encuentros anteriores. La palabras "despacio" aquel día le pareció una tortura. Sin entender como le había echo caso salió de ella y comenzó a vestirse.

La despedida se avecinaba, ella se limito a ponerse bien la ropa dejando la interior rota en el suelo. No esperaba nada, aunque había deseado que se quedase. Sabía que debía dejarlo actuar. Aquello significaba algo. Él la quería, estaba segura, pero bien sabia cuan difícil era para él aquellos momentos. Aguardo en silencio.

La miró, pero lo tenia claro, que fuese la madre de su hijo no significaba nada. Solo eso. El no quería mas problemas que los que tenía. No quería mas cavilaciones. Sus prioridades eran claras y ella obviamente no era una de ellas, ni el crío ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera aun sabia que puesto le tocaba en esta historia. Necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio, entrenar para derrotar a los androides, encontrar a Kakaroto. No podía seguir en aquel planeta por mas tiempo fundiéndose con aquella humana mientras criaba a un niño. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a emprender el vuelo.

_Vegeta_ – lo llamó desconcertada pues esperaba una reacción distante pero no de aquella manera.

Se dio la vuelta, pero instantáneamente se preguntó por que lo hacia. No tenia que haberlo echo, no tenia que escucharla.

_¿Volverás?_ – fue directa, necesitaba una respuesta.

_Mujer, escúchame bien, me voy, no me interesa estar aquí por mas tiempo. Ya sabes cuales son mis prioridades y no me voy a molestar en explicártelas. Volveré para derrotar a los androides y ten claro que no volveré para estar a tu lado, ve buscándote otro para divertirte_ – aquellas palabras fluyeron lo mas sinceras posible.

Silencio.

_Me alegro de que te lo tomes así y no me alces la voz como tienes costumbre de hacer _- sonrió mientras se alejaba sin perderla de vista– _adiós._

Silencio. Se dio la vuelta.

_Escúchame bien Vegeta, pues será la ultima vez que escuches mi voz_- la rabia era visible en su mirada, estaba furiosa – _solo te lo diré una vez, aléjate, aléjate de mi y de nuestro hijo, es más olvídate de que existe, olvídate de los androides, de Goku y de la tierra... - _lentamente se acercó a él, acababa de confírmale su paternidad – _Aléjate ..._

Su labios casi se rozaban, el ambiente se volvió pesado, el vientre de ella lo rozaba. Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

_Claro que me olvidaré de ti, no supone ningún esfuerzo olvidarme de un pasajero objeto de deseo_- concluyó mientras se apartaba de ella – _además no creo que ese hijo que esperas sea mío como dices... podría ser de cualquiera. A mi no me resultó difícil acceder a ti, supongo que tras mi marcha algún insecto se te acercaría._

Sin previo aviso, Bulma empezó a desplomarse, se derrumbaba, las fuerzas le fallaban, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? se preguntaba mientras caía pesadamente sobre el suelo. Su ultima imagen fue la de los pies de Vegeta dirigirse hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se empezaron a nublar. Pidió ayuda con todas sus fuerzas, grito su nombre en aquella noche, su respuesta escueta.

_Adiós _


	5. No todo es lo que debería ser

**Hola a todos:**

**De nuevo con ustedes. este capitulo se lo dedico a todos lo que me leen y a los que dejaron reviews y muy especialmente a mi amigo Miguel, mi italiano de corazón. Espero que les guste. Recuerden en el anterior capitulo tras un encuentro con Vegeta la Sra Brief encuentra a su hija tirada en el suelo inconsciente.**

**5. No todo es lo que debería ser**

En el frío pasillo en el que se albergaban las habitaciones de aquel oneroso hospital se hallaba la Sra. Brief rondándolo de arriba a abajo. Andaba muy preocupada por su hija. Hacia un rato que la había hallado tirada sobre el suelo de su habitación y ahora, escasos minutos después, se encontraba esperando los resultados. El medico llevaba mas de 15 minutos explorándola, solo rogaba para que el bebe estuviera bien. Percibiendo que aquello iba a durar más de lo tenía en mente abandono el pasillo y se encaminó a la sala de espera. Se sentó, y permaneció pensativa, mirando hacia el suelo, intentando adivinar que sucedió. Ella no quería entrometerse en la vida de su hija, esta ya era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía, pero aquel amor-odio con Vegeta era algo de lo que empezaba a dudar. Siempre le pareció un hombre encantador, con un aire misterioso que lo hacia parecer irresistible, con un cuerpo bastante atlético, pero sin duda se trataba de una persona inteligente. Aunque del mismo modo se había percatado de que también era un hombre muy solitario que no parara de entrenar en todo el día. Desvió su mirada alrededor de la sala y observó que frente a ella, en aquella pared alicatada de azulejos blancos se hallaba un teléfono público. Sentía la necesidad natural de llamar a algún amigo de su hija, pero no le vinieron muchos nombres a la cabeza. Solo uno afloraba a su memoria. Yamcha. Sabía que no se trataba de una buena idea. En aquel momento había demasiada confusión, ella no era tan idiota para no saber que la relación de Yamcha con su hija no era buena, pero tampoco mala. Ambos quedaron cordialmente como amigos, pero no sabia hasta que punto era verdad o mentira. Aquellas situaciones se daban todos los días, y al contrario de lo que mucha gente pueda creer, para ella la amistad con alguien al que una vez se amó era algo imposible, aunque no improbable. En su conocimiento estaba lo que su hija sentía por Vegeta, y también lo que sentía por Yamcha, pero hoy Bulma necesitaba a alguien a su lado y probablemente ese alguien debería ser él. Aunque de su mente nunca se borraría la ultimas palabras de su hija antes de caer sobre el suelo: Vegeta. El hombre al que dedico su ultimo suspiro de cosciencia. Desgraciadamente no todo es lo que debería ser. Cogió el teléfono y marcó su número, al otro lado del hilo una voz somnolienta respondía a la llamada, de fondo se oía tenuemente la voz de una mujer. _No todo es lo que debería ser_, aquel pensamiento rondó nuevamente por su cabeza antes de contestar.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, sentía luz procedente del lado derecho. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, frotándose los ojos, todo era muy borroso. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz de aquella instancia, una habitación blanca, inmaculada aparentemente. De fondo se oía el ruido de una televisión encedendida, miro su brazo izquierdo que se encontraba unido a una unidad de suero. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, giro su cuerpo hacia el gran ventanal observando el día gris que se presentaba. Su madre se despertó y se acercó a la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Bulma ¿Estas bien? _– dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos azules de su hija.

Bulma movió de tal modo su cabeza que la mano de su madre se hizo a un lado. Era evidente el rechazo. Se sentó junto a ella.

_Cariño...-_ Bulma seguía callada mirado absorta el paisaje, de igual modo prosiguió – _Bulma cariño, me imagino que ya sabes por que estas aquí, aunque entiendo que no quieras recordarlo. El doctor te estuvo reconociendo, sufriste un desvanecimiento de unos 5 minutos ayer en la noche, algo dentro de lo normal en estos casos, pero de camino al hospital sufriste un mas largo pero te recuperaste y después te quedaste dormida. He estado hablado con el doctor y no reviste de gravedad aunque debido a tu estado de gestación te ha mantenido en observación y con suero –_ pauso su intervención, cogió la mano de su hija, la cual estaba tibia y la froto con ambas manos para darle calor – _El bebe se encuentra perfectamente y ... _– vaciló por un momento - _no sé que sucedió anoche en tu cuarto, tampoco se si es la causa directa o no de tu estado, pero puedes contármelo. _

Miro a su madre a lo ojos en busca de consuelo, pero sin decir palabra alguna soltó su mano. Ante aquella segunda muestra de rechazo la Sra. Brief se sintió contrariada con aquel comportamiento. Pensó que lo mejor era dejarla a sola, no era un buen momento para intentar hablar con ella. Salió de la habitación y un suspiro inundo aquel pasillo. Oyó pasos que se acercaban y en un acto reflejo miró al sujeto causante de aquel ruido.

_¡Buenos días Yamcha!_ – intento expresar con alegría mientras bajaba la mirada evitando que el muchacho intuyese el estado en el que se encontraba. Trago sus lagrimas todo el tiempo que le fue posible, pero estallo en un leve llanto casi inaudible y totalmente reprimido. Yamcha la abrazo por instinto y la saco a la escalera de incendios para que le diera el aire y se tranquilizara.

_¿Que ocurre? ¿Cómo está Bulma? Me dijo que no le pasaba nada, que solo era un desmayo.. Por favor tranquilícese_ – la madre ya había estallado en un llanto sonoro y apenas podía expresar que le ocurría, él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Habían sido familia por así decirlo durante mucho tiempo y aunque a simple vista parecía una mujer superficial y frívola, al conocerla todo el mundo reconocía que era una buena esposa y mejor madre, preocupada siempre por su marido, al cual adoraba, y por su única hija. También Yamcha era consciente de que era conocedora de la actual relación de Bulma y él así como de los motivos de su ruptura. Nunca lo había juzgado como yerno, nunca había echado en cara nada y ahora allí estaba, consolando a aquella mujer, aquella mujer que lo llamó a altas horas de la madrugada. Solo suplicaba por que no hubiese escuchado la voz de su compañía aquella noche. Aunque no sabia por que, ya no debía explicaciones a nadie.

Era incapaz de desnudar su alma, de compartir aquellas sensaciones con él, pero era el único con el que podía desahogarse. Era el comienzo de algo, lo sabia. De todos modos ambos tenían confianza y se encontraba en aquel lugar brindándole aquella oportunidad. Allí, en aquella escalera de incendios roja y oxidada, mientras el viento mecía las escasas hojas de los árboles de la gran avenida dejó salir lo que llevaba semanas temiendo.

_Bulma no es capaz de seguir aguantando la presión_ – esperó que la frase fuese lo suficientemente concisa, no quería entrar en detalles.

_¿Presión?_ – entendía a que se refería la Sra. Brief, pero no se conformaría con meros detalles superficiales. Ella también fue consciente de que sus escasas palabras no contentaron al joven.

_Esta llevando un embarazo bastante complicado, supongo que debido a que es hijo de Vegeta. Desconozco si Chichi tuvo también tuvo problema cuando estaba embarazada de Gohan, pero... bueno, también se trataba de una mujer fuerte y luchadora, quizás ni lo notó_ – intentó desviarse un poco del tema central. Buscando quizás una explicación física del estado de su hija.

_Bulma es una mujer fuerte_ – afirmó. ¿Qué era lo que aquella mujer estaba pensando?, dio con la clave - _¿Y Vegeta? Se que anoche estaba allí._

_¿Cómo sabes eso?- _cayó en la cuentade que era capaz de detectar el ki, si bien no entendía que estuviese pendiente del rastro de Vegeta_ – esta bien...- _confesó _– creo que es la causante del estado de Bulma, mas bien podría afírmatelo._

_¿No insinuaras que le ha hecho algo?- _sabia que la respuesta seria negativa. Algo en su interior le decía que no la dañaría, al menos físicamente.

_La encontré inconsciente, sabia que Vegeta estaba con ella, pero no hubo discusión ninguna, no escuche que discutieran ni nada, más bien te diría que todo lo contrario – _se incomodo ligeramente pero tenia que expresarlo para que Yamcha pudiera comprender mejor la situación, ni ella misma con toda la información podía darle respuesta – _pero... de repente mi hija grito su nombre desgarradoramente, yo estaba despierta desde que lo oí llegar y cuando llegue al cuarto encontré la ventana del balcón abierta mientras Bulma yacía en el suelo de la habitación._

¿Que diablos le habrá echo? pensó mientras cogía del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de tabaco. O que le habrá dicho. Miro la cajetilla "Fumar perjudica gravemente su salud". Que rallos le importara ahora su salud. Ella estaba mal. Maldito enano bastardo. La miró y le ofreció un cigarro, la Sra. Brief se limitó a negar con la mano pero cuando Yamcha lo encendió y el humo le rozó le pido una calada.

Aspiró profundamente el humo de aquel cigarro, hacia años que lo había dejado, pero su mente le hacia creer que en aquel momento era algo necesario. Expulsó el humo y prosiguió su relato.

_No entiendo que quiere, no entiendo que es lo que busca en ella, por que diablos va y viene de mi casa, jugando con los sentimientos de mi hija. Llevaba esperándole siete meses, Yamcha... siete meses... son muchos meses. Y para colmo embarazada. Se fue sin dar explicaciones y cuando volvió creo que simplemente no pudo aceptar que iba a ser padre. es tan diferente a Goku. Si, son personas distintas, pero son de una misma raza. No entiendo tanta diferencia. No entiendo como puede estar haciéndole esto. Se que hay algo que los une, pero... ella no puede formar una familia con él. Este pequeño necesita un padre, y mi hija..._ – sollozaba silenciosamente. Yamcha le paso el cigarro – _Mi hija necesita alguien que la quiera, que esté a su lado, que la cuide y también a su hijo y no..._- se llevo a los labios el cigarro.

_Y no un mercenario espacial sin sentimientos que solo la quiere como diversión_ – concluyó el muchacho.

_No quiero pensar que no tiene sentimientos, pero su forma de actuar esta dañando mucho a Bulma. Si se va a largar que lo haga de una vez ya. Quiero que deje de ir y venir. Pero también quiero creer que el hecho de que no se llegase a marchar nunca es por que hay algo que lo retiene- _ en ese momento Yamcha sintió un pinchazo en su alma. Aquella mujer presentía lo que tantas veces el se había negado a aceptar. La existencia de un "sentimiento" por así decirlo.

_Yo no estaría tan seguro- _dijo intentándola hacerla dudar.

_¿Que le retiene según tu en este planeta?_ – ella ya venía de vuelta. Sabia que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

_Buscar a Goku y acabar con los androides y si no se va, es por que le brindáis una hospitalidad. El no tiene donde ir- _en cierta manera eso si era cierto pensaba.

_¿Crees deberás lo que dices? No creo que Vegeta necesite la hospitalidad de nadie. El solo puede sobrevivir aquí sin nadie. Lo sabes bien – _Yamcha se incorporó y apago el cigarro.

_Vamos a entrarnos hace frió_ – ambos entraron de nuevo en el pasillo del hospital. El médico estaba buscando a la madre de Bulma. Esta se acercó hasta el.

_Pueden pasar cuando quieran, dentro de unas horas le daremos el alta_ – dijo mientras dedicaba una sonrisa y le estrechaba la mano.

La Sra. Brief lo miró y con un simple gesto le indicó que entrara en la habitación a ver a Bulma. El joven entro y vio a Bulma de espaldas a la puerta, sentada en el borde.

_¿Bulma te encuentras bien?_ – pregunto un poco asustado.

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y debajo de ellos se podía apreciar un hinchazón provocado por un largo llanto. Su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Bulma no correspondió al abrazo. Se quedó inerte, fría, distante, como si no perteneciera a este espacio tiempo. Cogió la mano de Yamcha y le dio una hoja de papel, en ella había algo escrito.

_**Estoy condenada**_


	6. Primeros pasos

**Hola a todos, os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que entiendan algunas cosas y no me critiquen la visión de Vegeta en este capitulo, pues me inspire en la traducción española de la serie y en el manga. Se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me leen, a los que se molestan en dejar reviews, a mis amigos y demás escritores de fics. Y en especial a las Vegeta-adictas.**

**SmallPuppe**

**6. Primeros pasos**

Sentir la calidez de aquella lengua rodeando su pezón no tenía comparación alguna, era uno de los mayores placeres jamás concebidos para una mujer. Notar aquella succión descubriendo como tu cuerpo alimenta sabiamente a aquel ser tan pequeñito que criaste dentro de ti. Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo junto a su hijo. Vivía por él. Una frase que debía tomarse al pie de la letra, pues Bulma desde aquella noche, se encerró en sus sentimientos y forjo un muro a su alrededor. Llevaba meses sin pronunciar una sola palabra, siendo Trunks la única compañía que toleraba. Sus padres y Yamcha observaban con preocupación la evolución de su soledad. Una soledad que fabrico ella misma. Pues aun rodeada de gente prefería estar apartada. El tiempo curaría sus heridas. Pero este pasaba sin que se percibiese ninguna mejoría. Trunks contaba con apenas una semana de vida. Creyeron que tras su nacimiento lo rechazaría, como les anunció el médico, pero en cambio, esta se entregaba a su hijo de manera ferviente. Era lo único que le quedaba de él.

Bulma iba deshojando cada día, perdiendo por momentos la esperanza., centrándose en su pequeño tesoro. Aunque al mirarlo a los ojos sentía en su pecho un odio profundo, un odio irreversible por aquel hombre. El la había repudiado y humillado, ni Yamcha en años de relación consiguió producirle tanto dolor. Las infidelidades no se podían comparar con la indeferencia. Esa indiferencia que había terminado por apagarle la voz, el sentido, la mente, su alma. Sentía que nadie podía ponerse en su piel, que nadie podía atisbar ni siquiera el tormento de su existencia. Terminó de darle el pecho. Le recordaba a él. Debía afrontar que era su vivo retrato, que era su hijo y que él por siempre sería su padre. Era duro aceptar que nunca estaría. Lagrimas brotaron. Abrazo a su niño con fuerza..

_Yo te cuidare_

No sabia que era aquello que los había unido en el pasado y que hoy los separaba. ¿Trunks?. Si esa era la respuesta prefería que el frío espacio fuera la residencia perpetua del mercenario. Depositó al pequeño en su cuna. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. En algún momento sus vidas se cruzaron para volver a separarse con la misma rapidez, algo que podía haberse tratado solo de una relación efímera, un numero más en la lista, pero aquel bebé los uniría eternamente, aunque no le gustase el modo.

Varios minutos después de que aquella puerta se cerrase decidió que era el momento idóneo para entrar, para introducirse sigilosamente en aquella habitación y enfrentarse con la realidad, con algo que le producía un miedo irracional. Pero debía afrontarlo aun desconociendo el cómo. Se abrió paso destruyendo el sistema de alarma. Al pisar el suelo de la habitación y vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la sala ese pequeño artefacto creado por el doctor Brief, al cual llamaban cuna, hizo que el saiya contuviera la respiración para hacer menos perceptible su presencia. Lentamente se fue aproximando y encaró su destino. Allí estaba, el causante de su malestar, de sus huidas, durmiendo tranquilamente sin adivinar todo el mundo que se abría a su alrededor, desconociendo quien era su padre y su destino. Desconociendo su raza, su pasado y su futuro. No se atrevió si quiera a tocarlo. Lo observaba con curiosidad, a una distancia prudente. Noto su respiración, como su pecho ascendía y descendía, se preguntaba como aquel pequeño ser podía ser fruto de su unión con la humana. Como él podía ser el padre. El lo había creado. Era una prolongación de su ser. Sensaciones desconocidas inundaron su corazón, provocando un estremecimiento en su ajada alma. Sus ojos se cuajaron de lagrimas que no se atrevieron a asomar. Su respiración empezó a entrecortarse. Una presión se apodero de él cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada a aquel que fuera el príncipe de los de su raza. No hizo seña alguna de llorar, si no que lo observaba con un semblante serio, como el de su progenitor, como preguntándose a que se debía esa invasión de su espacio. En ese momento y sin que sirviese de precedente en su vida dejó aflorar ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro. Retiró lentamente uno de sus guantes y lo dejo caer. Poco a poco fue aproximando su tímida mano hacia él. Desconocía su nombre. Deseaba que heredara el suyo. Cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros para rozar su piel el pequeño empezó ha hacer pucheros, Vegeta retiró la mano, no quería llantos que delataran su presencia. Al ver la reacción de su padre este cambio su rostro y sonrió.

_Maldito_- dijo Vegeta entre dientes- _¿sabes pequeño? Soy tu padre – _sus palabras eras pronunciadas con gran orgullo.

El bebe volvió a sonreír, pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida por un pequeño bostezo. Tenía sueño. Llevado por un extraño instinto Vegeta cogió a su hijo en brazos, este comenzó a dormirse. Aquello podía ser calificado como un abrazo. Demasiadas sensaciones paternales ese día debía partir, aun no había conseguido su meta, debía irse. Su entrenamiento en los días posteriores seria muy intenso por ello adelanto su encuentro.

_Volveremos a vernos_- dijo mientras procedía a marcharse, pero fue interrumpido por un visitante indiscreto.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que deberías marcharte de esta casa ahora mismo_ – la voz resultaba furiosa.

Este ni tan siquiera volteo la cara, sabia de quien se trataba, no le gustaba dar ninguna explicación . Acompañado por el sonido de la risa de su hijo Vegeta partió hacía su destino, hacia aquel sueño que aun no había materializado.

La voz furiosa se acerco a observar al pequeño Trunks, comprobó que se encontraba en perfecto estado, se veía feliz. Tras lo cual se percató de que el niño tenia en su manos algo, algo de color blanco que agitaba con energía mientras no paraba de reír. Consiguió zafarlo de aquel objeto. Sonrió al reconocerlo. Debía dárselo a alguien antes de que otras manos se hiciesen con él.

Tocaron a su puerta, pero ella ni tan siquiera se inmutó, tras una larga insistencia de golpes se levanto de la cama. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba su madre, en sus manos un objeto fácilmente identificable para ella. Con solo mirarlo su mente viajo rápidamente por sus recuerdos. Su madre se lo ofreció, al cogerlo notó la fragancia del hombre al que nunca dejaría de amar.

_Hoy Vegeta ha conocido a su hijo, se que no hablaras así que te diré que lo encontré en la habitación. Trunks parecía ser bastante feliz para ser tan pequeño, cuando se fue me di cuenta de que se olvidó esto, creo que deberías quedártelo_ – concluyó la madre mientras le hacia entrega del guante – _si Bulma, entro por la ventana y sin que nadie lo invitase._

Bulma sonrió levemente sin levantar la vista.

_Adiós cariño_ – se despidió su madre.

Se aproximo el guante hacia su nariz para poder percibir el aroma de su amante, de aquel hombre poseedor de su alma. Había estado allí, había visitado a su hijo, le resultaba increíble. Aquellas duras palabras que le dirigió aquella noche parecían no ser mas que la tapadera que le puso a sus sentimientos. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama sin alejarse de aquella prenda que lo identificaba. Quizá fuera delito amar a ese hombre de esa manera, quizá no fuera sano. Quizás no debiera. Pero no podía olvidarlo, no podía alejarlo de su mente. Deseaba que estuviese allí, que sus manos volvieran a tocarla con esa dureza tan suave que era capaz de aplicar en su cuerpo excitado. Bulma se enfundo el guante y acarició su cuerpo tembloroso, recordado al príncipe. Imaginando que estaba allí, que era su mano, que era él quien la tocaba, quien la poseía, quien la dominaba. Su respiración se fue acelerando ¿estaba bien aquello?

_Vegeta..._ – dijo entre gemidos – _te necesito._


	7. Encuentro inesperado

**Hola a todos:**

**Bueno llevaba años intentado escribir este capitulo, me costaba, andaba indecisa, desamparada, malhumorada, de todo vamos y desde luego poco motivada. Este cap. esta muy influenciado por la lectura de un libro llamado "De los amores negados" os lo recomiendo y escrito en una etapa de mi vida muy...desamparada en el amor. No se tengo mucha necesidad de amor. Lo hice con todo el cariño y espero os guste aunque sea tan típico que algunos vomitéis. Un saludito de SmallPuppe.**

**7. Un reencuentro inesperado**

Le faltaba algo. Maldita sea pensaba mientras observaba su mano desnuda. _¿Debía volver?_ se preguntaba mientras su cuerpo se hallaba suspendido en el aire. Como esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar a tiempo. Comenzó a impacientarse, aquellas pequeños errores hacia que se sintiese furioso ante su ineptitud. Las extrañas fuerzas del destino lo hacían volver hacia aquello de lo que huía. De manera irremediable se sentía unido a ellos. Emprendió el vuelo de vuelta. Una inquietud lo envolvía como antes de comenzar una batalla. Un nerviosismo insólito que le provocaba una particular sensación en la boca del estomago. Sentía alegría y dolor, ilusión y tristeza. Debía de ser la última vez. Había planeado irse sin verla, pero no podía. No podía desprender de su mente la imagen de aquella humana. De aquella mujer que con la suavidad de su boca le profería placeres desconocidos. Ignorando como podía tener esa capacidad para embrujarlo, que poder tan profundo, que no se rompía ni años luz de distancia. Fuera donde fuera, desde que entró en su vida no paso un solo día en que ella no estuviese presente. _¿Amor? ¿Seria acaso ese sentimiento? _No, solo se trataba de una atracción sexual, algo que nunca le había sucedido en todos sus años como soldado de élite. Y ahí estaba él, que creía que sus instintos no serian nunca saciados en su plenitud por el exterminio de los suyos, padre de un saiya mestizo, mezclándose con aquella raza, con aquella mujer superior en intelecto y escasa fuerza, sin experiencia en el combate, criada bajo unos padres obsequiosos, recibiendo atenciones constantes. Mientras, en el lado opuesto de la balanza se encontraba él, sin recuerdos de su madre, y con la fría presencia de su padre que le enseñó a ser el amo de su planeta, renunciando a cualquier debilidad dejando que la lucha fuera la razón de su existir.

_Padre_ – susurró. Su padre, asesinado por la lagartija, asesinado por aquel que se convirtió en su amo, y él, _¿en que se había convertido él? _En el sirviente del mercenario mayor del universo. Su juventud y pubertad robadas bajo el influjo maligno del verdugo de su especie. Solo quedaba él. Eso había pensado siempre, y Kakaroto, obviamente. Un guerrero de clase alta y uno de clase baja. Un príncipe y un vasallo. Un vasallo que resulto ser el súper saiyano legendario. Que ironía. Él era el príncipe. Debía haber sido él aquel guerrero. _¿Acaso no había entrenado lo suficiente?_ Aquellos pensamientos rondaban siempre su atormentada mente. Casi había llegado a su destino, necesitaba olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, olvidar su dolor, viajar a aquel mundo al que se trasportaba con ella. Sentir la calidez de su regazo, sus interminables besos, perderse en su aroma, envolverse en sus sabanas. Su espíritu angustiado necesitaba descanso. No tenia nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo. Incapaz de superarse se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a sus vanidades.

_Y aquel dichoso muchacho del futuro_ – murmuraba_ – como se atrevió a ocultar su verdadera procedencia. Kakaroto conoce todos los detalles. ¿Era un saiyano realmente? Otro mas... _

Se introdujo nuevamente en el cuarto de su hijo, observo la quietud que reinaba en aquella instancia. Recordó su cuarto. Aquella sala fría, inmensa solo para él. Recordó la soledad de aquellos días, con la única compañía de la sombra de su padre. Había tanta diferencia entre ellos. Se preguntaba que clase de padre sería él. Aunque su mente lo negase, odiaba su infancia, no quería recordarla . Aunque el ser padre fue algo imprevisto en su vida, seria difícil valorar su actuación futura. Cerró los ojos para poder percibir el ki de Bulma.

_Bulma _– susurro en silencio.

En la oscuridad, abrigada por la protección que le proporcionaban las sombras había permanecido oculta, pero él hallo su rastro. Lánguidamente fue dejándose ver. Su cuerpo temblaba. Escasos minutos antes se encontraba rememorando sus encuentros. Algo la impulso a regresar a ver a su hijo. El destino volvió a unirlos.

_Vegeta ..._ – susurró mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

Acompañado por su habitual silencio y por la parsimonia de sus actos en cuanto a aquel particular ritual de cortejo, se aproximó hasta ella, con el tiempo suficiente antes de que cayese desmayada ante el miedo de volver a perderlo una vez mas._ ¿Acaso se trababa de un sueño, de una alucinación, de un espejismo? _Sus ojos no la engañaban. Era el. Nuevamente el. Volvió en si, haciendo realidad sus sueño, olvidando sus meses de aislamiento, olvidando que el era el causante de todo su dolor, de su mutismo, de su soledad. Sostuvo entre sus brazos a la dueña de su espíritu. Podía perderse en el mar de sus infinitos ojos azules. Necesitaba secuestrarla por unas horas, el tiempo suficiente para curar sus heridas, para confesarle lo inconfesable, para detallarle todo lo que había callado. Emprendió el vuelo hacia su destino, lejos de allí. A su mente vino la imagen del lugar perfecto, donde solo ellos serian testigos de sus sentimientos, de su total y completa entrega. A lo lejos ya divisaba su objetivo. Descendió lentamente hasta el suelo, como queriendo alargar ese momento llevado por su nerviosismo, como si se tratase de algo nuevo, en cierto modo esa era su intención. Quería estar a solas con ella, y aquella era la mejor manera. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Bulma se giró, delante de ella se encontraba aquel artefacto que tantas veces se encargó de arreglar su padre. El que acompañaba a Vegeta en sus viajes lejos de ella. Aquella nave que, al fin de cuentas, los unió. Sin su existencia quien sabe cuanto habría durado su estancia. Lo miró y vio en su rostro una invitación para entrar. Era tan evidente lo que se iba a desarrollar en aquel lugar que sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba aunque al mismo tiempo se entristecía. _¿Solo era aquellos encuentros los que los unían,_pensaba mientras ascendía a través de la rampa. Notó como él pasaba su mano por su cintura. Su mente aun no concebía su presencia. No asimilaba que estuviesen allí. Se sintió incomoda, como fuera de lugar , entretanto Vegeta se acercaba al panel de mandos. Tomó asiento.

_¿Iban a despegar? _ pensaba Bulma mientras Vegeta parecía manipular el panel de mandos de la máquina. Sin embargo se hizo un largo silencio y deteniéndose el tiempo. Los remordimientos de su pasaba vida volvían para atormentarlo no dejándolo actuar a su antojo. A su mente solo le venia el nombre de aquel bastardo. _Tienes la culpa de todo_, de eso no cabía duda, desde que aquel moribundo saiya terrestre evito que la espada se blandiera sobre él terminando de rematar aquella derrota que no pudo atisbar después de tantos años de lucha, después de tantos enemigos abatidos y de tantos peligros. Su vida de estaba arruinada desde que llegase a aquel maldito lugar dejándose llevar sin quererlo por aquellos extraños sentimientos. Sin duda era amor, pues no había mas respuestas para aquello que sentía, para describir ese dolor profundo que se adueñaba de su alma cuando se encontraba lejos de ella.

La nave que albergaba sus sueños despego airosa rumbo a ninguna parte, con la única intención de situarse ingrávida en el espacio, dejando atrás los remordimientos y las preguntas sin respuesta que invadían su día a día. Ella solo ella. La razón por la que se iba humanizando lentamente, siendo victima del mismo proceso que debió sufrir Kakaroto. Maldito planeta. No podía si no alegrarse en el fondo de su alma de que el destino lo llevara hasta allí. La miro por primera vez con una mirada sincera y llena de miedos y preocupación. Ella en la lejanía de aquel pequeño espacio parecía estar temerosa por su reacción, se culpo pues su frialdad la hizo alejarse de él. En cambio ahora necesitaba acortar las distancias, ni siquiera el aire era digno de surcar libre entre sus dos cuerpos. Se podía decir que Vegeta tenia hambre de caricias, necesitaba saciar su necesidad de contacto, fundirse en el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, alejando su mente, olvidándose de el mismo y entregándose al deleite de su amante. Los ojos de ella, testigos de la necesidad de aquel asesino se cuajaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que corrían presurosas por sus mejillas. Su mano, la que mantenía desenfundada corrió al auxilio de aquellas lagrimas que se precipitaban al vació. Noto la calidez del llanto sincero. Mientras ella, tomo la iniciativa y con la suavidad de la yema de sus dedos hizo crepitar el fuego de su interior, despojando de su amarre la virilidad del guerreo. Desnudando su alma al compás del cuerpo. Dejándolos solo con los sentimientos puestos. Su boca, fuente de caricias, refugio de la suya propia se acerco lentamente como queriendo incentivar más el deseo. Vegeta se apartó, aquello era demasiado, si seguía así pronto habrían acabado. Bulma sonrió y se lanzo en un abrazo hacia su cuello recorriéndolo y susurrándole que él era el dueño de la situación. Ni que mas que decir. El príncipe tomo su cargo. Por primera vez en la vida y también para ellos, aquel ritual se volvería mas profundo, mas místico, por primera vez no se trataría de una necesidad carnal, seria una necesidad psicológica de amarse. No era el mismo, lo sabia pero no era dueño ya de sus actos, lo era ella. Recorriéndola al detalle, gravando en su mente el rostro de la pasión, se fundió rápidamente llevado por aquel sentimiento que le hacia perder el control de cuerpo y mente. Noto la invasión en su cuerpo y no hizo si no certificar que aquello que vestía de indiferencia era solo miedo. Ante Bulma apareció entonces el rostro verdadero de Vegeta, apareció el hombre al que quería, del que se había enamorado, aquel que descubriera por casualidad, aquel que se cruzó en su camino fruto del azar. Cerraba los ojos, su excitación le hizo desacelerar el ritmo de su cuerpo. Abrió lo ojos, su vista estaba nublada, trato de enfocar la imagen de su amada, pero...

_¿Cariño que te pasó...?_ – pronuncio una voz aguda, tan fina y estridente que hizo despertar al príncipe de un sobresalto.

_¿Bulma?_ – dijo el príncipe mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos.

_¿Bulma? ¿Quien es esa?_ – pregunto una incrédula mujer semidesnuda de cintura para arriba.


	8. Caminos separados

**8. CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

**Espero os guste este capitulo, después de tardar tantísimo en actualizar. Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic. Para mi es un honor que una persona dedique un momento de su vida en leer mi pequeña historia. Gracias.**

El silencio inundó la cámara de gravedad junto con miles de preguntas que se agolpaban en aquel pequeño habitáculo deseosas de salir al exterior para hallar una respuesta. Aunque trascurridos aquellos primeros minutos cada vez era menos probable que la encontrara, sumergiéndose así en una agonía repentina. Hacia escasos minutos que Vegeta se había marchado de allí, dejándola en una situación interrogante. Tras un breve paréntesis, y dejando a un lado el shock, se derrumbó en el suelo. Intentaba reprimir la impotencia, el desamparo de aquella nueva huida, pero no podía. Mientras lloraba, mientras su lagrimas eran derramadas nuevamente por su "adiós a destiempo" Bulma vio a luz en la oscuridad. Quizá fuera una necesidad interna de querer excusar su extraño comportamiento, quizá solo fuera una forma de conciliar su corazón y su mente. Estaba asustado dedujo. Y secándose las lagrimas intento recuperar la compostura perdida. Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por asimilar los arrebatos de Vegeta. Nadie puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Seguramente sus miedos habían vuelto para perturbar su voluntad y su única arma contra la indefensión era la huida. No cabía duda. Salió de la cámara, se encontraba a escasos metros de la puerta trasera de la casa, ni siquiera despegaron, ni siquiera habían salido de Capsule Corp. Cuando ella creyó que sus corazones se perderían por el universo infinito_. ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquello?_ Cerro tras de si la puerta, y dejó caer sobre ella su peso, suspiró como muestra de una incomprensión mezclada con toques de resignación.

No sabía por que se hallaba en aquel lugar, aunque quizás solo se trataba de ocultar la verdadera razón. Podría mentirse cuantas veces creyera convenientes, pero sus sueños seguirán perturbándolo cada noche mostrándole la realidad de los hechos. Allí, sentado en la orilla de aquella lúgubre cama se echo las manos a la cabeza mientras la hundía rumbo a su pecho. Su corazón latía acelerado por aquella incomoda situación. Al mismo tiempo la mujer desconocida miraba a aquel misterioso hombre a través del espejo, como temiendo mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Cuando los suyos se posaron en los de la mujer pudo ver que carecía de cualquier parecido con Bulma. Su plan había sido un fracaso. Ella opinaba lo mismo y por eso se aproximó a la mesita de noche y sacó de ella un pequeño objeto. Se acerco lentamente al príncipe y se lo mostró.

_No pasa nada, cojéala_ – le ofreció la desconocida semidesnuda.

Vegeta no supo entender a que se refería, en su mano solo veía una extraña pastilla color azul y cuya forma era la de un rombo. ¿Qué le ofrecía aquella mujer? Frunciendo su ceño la miro en busca de una respuesta. Ella se ruborizo, nunca pensó que debiera utilizar aquel novedoso fármaco con un hombre tan joven, por otro lado estaba sorprendida de que él desconociese los efectos de aquel elixir de la nueva era.

_Esto es para..._ – dijo señalándole mediante una mirada su bajo vientre al mismo tiempo que cogía entre las suyas la mano de Vegeta – _ya sabes... es un fármaco para ... estas situaciones_– terminó concluyendo depositando la pastilla sobre la mano de Vegeta.

En aquel momento bien podría haberse convertido en super saiya cuando por su mente pasaron los absurdos pensamientos de aquella vulgar mujer. Lamentó profundamente aquel error que no debía menos que costarle su vida. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, no le era apetecible acabar con aquella vida carente de valor, ya no necesitaba vengar su honor con el derramamiento de sangre, ya no necesitaba desvanecer con su poder a aquel pequeño motivo de enojo. Solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras la mujer se levantaba de la cama. La pastilla calló en el suelo, el miró como caía, alzando luego la mirada en busca de los asustadizos ojos de la mujer. Se encontraba apoyada en la pared, su cuerpo temblaba, su rodillas flaqueaban. _¿Qué pensamientos rondarían su mente?_ Movido por su velocidad innata y sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar el príncipe se situó frente a ella y con su enfundada mano presionó su garganta, lentamente, dejándola por un breve momento sin respiración. La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, presa del pánico ante lo que creía serian sus últimos momentos con vida.

_Te recomiendo que pienses antes de actuar_ – le dijo mientras la soltaba.

Incrédula cayó sobre el suelo viendo como aquel hombre alzaba el vuelo. Rememoró en su mente sus palabras. Y recordando aquel aliento cálido sobre su oído se recostó en el suelo, más intimidada por la exuberante delicadeza de su voz amenazadora, que por el hecho de haber estado cerca de la muerte.

Al caer la tarde y ya lejos de aquel sobrio lugar, cerca de donde se tocan cielo y mar se hallaba un príncipe pensativo.

_Todo queda dispuesto_ – recapacitaba mientras observaba el atardecer en aquel lugar recóndito que tantas veces le sirvió como emplazamiento de entrenamiento al aire libre. Así le gustaba llamarlo, aunque en realidad no era mas que su refugio, un territorio solitario donde acudir cuando aquel jodido planeta hacia flaquear su orgullo de saiya.

Podía respirar, libre, al fin, lejos de aquella situación, lejos de sus debilidades, lejos de ella. Por que por mucho que lo intentara, y realizara grandes esfuerzos, aquellos ojos azules lo acompañarían a cualquier lugar del mundo. Bien lo sabia, y ya no intentando luchar contra aquel sentimiento decidió considerarlo como normal. Se cumplía el dicho, por tanto acabó aliándose con su enemigo, situación de la que no quería hacer participe a la mujer, ni a su hijo, ni a nadie. Solo él tendría conocimiento de aquellas pequeñas debilidades. Solo necesitaría tiempo para poder eliminarlas por completo. Luego no debía alterarse, cruentas batallas había superado, no se dejaría vencer por esto. Nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente como Kakarotto. Nunca lo había pensado. El cayó también sucumbido por una humana. ¿También? ¿Acaso se estaba incluyendo?

_¡Bahh! _– dijo para si- _ningún ser conseguirá inspirar en mi sentimientos y menos una mujer insignificante._

En el lado opuesto la tarde también se estaba poniendo, en Cápsula Corp. todo parecía estar en calma. El sonido lejano de un timbre saco a Bulma de sus ensimismamiento. Bajo las escaleras, desconociendo que la esperaba detrás de la puerta. El nunca tocaría avisando su llegada , sonrió, entraría por la ventana, nunca pronunciaría su nombre, y solo vendría para hacerla suya. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, como un ave de rapiña esperando a su moribunda presa. No tenia ánimos para iniciar una discusión que se preveía de lejos. Aguantaría estoica el sermón que se avecinada, mas lleno de despecho que de razones.

_Hola _– dijo tímidamente.

Quizás lo aprendiese de Vegeta, quien sabe, pues permaneció de pie junto al umbral con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, no dispuesta a dar cuartel al visitante.

_¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?_ –insistió el joven

_Veo que te das bastante prisa cuando se aleja, me gustaría verte cara a cara con él_ – dijo en tono hiriente.

_No pagues conmigo el daño que el te causa. Si, supe que se había ido. Y también recuerdo tu mensaje antes de salir del hospital. Ciertamente llevabas razón, "estas condenada"-_ sentencio triunfante.

La muchacha retiró la mirada, dirigiéndola al frío suelo, dejándola perdida mientras se disponía a escuchar las represalias.

_Ya eres mayor como para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero... deberías tener en cuenta tu condición en estos momentos. No creo que la relación con Vegeta sea algo bueno para ti, ni para tu hijo. Se que es hijo suyo. _– dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba por el rostro de Bulma, aplicándole consuelo ante aquellas palabras - _Pero recuerda que viene de una raza de guerreros sanguinarios carentes de sentimientos, proviene de un pueblo de luchadores sin mas ataduras que la procreación con sus parejas_ – dijo firmemente. _Tienes que recapacitar Bulma._

_¿Y que me dices de Goku?_ – dijo intentando encontrar una salida a sus sentimientos.

_El no convivió con su pueblo, el se crió en la tierra, es un humano, no puedes considerarlo de esa raza, en cambio Vegeta, era el príncipe y futuro rey de ese planeta, no quieras ni imaginar como de dura tuvo que ser su educación. Seguramente sea el saiya con menos sentimientos._ _Y aunque el sintiese verdaderamente algo por ti_... – hizo una pausa mientras se dirigían a su cuarto – _aunque sintiese algo por ti, solo seria un leve sentimiento pues el no fue educado para amar solo para destruir._

_No lo conoces _– Bulma se sentó en la cama, enfrente de ella en un sofá se sentó Yamcha. Agarro un cojín con fuerza. Estaba nervioso, estaba furioso con Vegeta y con él mismo. Cuanto tiempo perdido. La había perdido para siempre. Pero aquel bastardo, la merecía muchísimo menos que el.

_Si, es cierto, no lo conozco. Pero solo me basto que fuera el artífice de mi muerte para opinar de él, sin mencionar que mientras estaba muerto no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que... – _sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cojín.

_Yamcha – _dijo casi en un susurro

_¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que soy tan necio que no he sabido que todo sucedió cuando estaba muerto?_ – dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lagrimas.

_¡¡QUE SABRAS TU!! _– grito furiosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se asomaba a la ventana.

_No necesito saber nada, solo tengo la certeza de que lo invitaste a venir aquí- _le dijo mientras se levantaba el también de su asiento y rondaba la habitación.

_¿Crees que la razón por la cual lo invité a venir era por que quería tener una relación con el? _

_Si _–dijo escuetamente.

_Estás muy equivocado, yo también he sufrido mucho Yamcha. ¡Yo en ningún momento te fui infiel!- _dijo alzando el tono de su voz -_ Sabes bien que nuestra relación acabó mucho antes de lo mío con Vegeta_

_Acabó mucho antes de que te quedaras embarazada de Vegeta, pero dudo mucho que no sintieras nada antes- _sentencio dispuesto a sacarle la verdad.

_Eres un idiota_ – dijo mientras se acercaba a él – _no quiero seguir hablando de esto._

_Yo te quiero Bulma, quizás cuando abras los ojos y veas que el solo quiere de ti una satisfacción, y que no le importáis ni tu ni tu hijo, recordaras mis palabras que ahora se te antojan tan duras. Solo vive por y para la pelea. Y aunque sintiese algo su orgullo será mas poderos que ese sentimiento. Recuerda que quiere acabar con la vida de Goku, recuerda quien ha estado contigo en tus peores momentos, recuerda quien te ha amado durante todos estos años. Yo siempre estaré ahí _– concluyó mientras de sus ojos afloraban lagrimas contenidas.

Contenidas durantes meses de incertidumbre. Sin poder evitarlo la besó. Ella lloraba y sus lagrimas saladas resbalaban entre sus labios sellados, labios que recordaban momentos lejanos, momentos en los que no podían separarse el uno del otro. Mientras besaba aquellos labios deseó poder borrar los besos de Vegeta, quería borrar con aquella sincera caricia la huella del cruel asesino. Quería darle la calidez que el no le daría, el amor que el nunca le confesaría. Esa era su baza, su punto a favor, él la quería y tenia el valor de decírselo.

Se sentía extraño cuando volvió deslizar sus manos por aquel cuerpo casi perfecto, se sentía impresionado ante tanta belleza, notar la fragilidad de su cuerpo depositado entre las sabanas, notar la tersura de su piel, observar la voluptuosidad de su pecho mientras admiraba como su respiración se iba entrecortando a medida que descendía por su ombligo, dibujando círculos imaginarios con la yema de sus dedos. De su boca emanaban pequeños gemidos ahogados, al recordar al que tantas veces fuera su amante. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no notaba la delicadeza de sus caricias. Se había acostumbrado al ímpetu de Vegeta, a la rudeza de sus actos. En cambio Yamcha parecía conocer los secretos que se escondían en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y decidió que se dejaría llevar por aquella vez, se dejaría llevar arrastrada por el abrazo del aquel chico del cual se enamoró, se entregaría a su primer amor, huyendo de sus miedos. Alejo la imagen de Vegeta fuera de su corazón, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por alejar los sentimientos de culpa que se adueñarían de su alma el día después.

_Es hora de pensar en mi_ – dijo mientras cambiaba su posición y se subía encima de un sorprendido Yamcha.

_Bulma _– dijo mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos y la acercaba - _eres la mujer de mi vida._

Lentamente se fundieron en un nuevo beso que buscaba saciar sus corazones atormentados. Envolviéndolos en una espiral de desenfreno que no querían cesar. Deshaciéndose de la ropa en un arrebato pasional, que los hizo situarse frente a frente con el alma y el cuerpo desnudos. Era extraña esa situación, nunca jamás pensaron que sus cuerpos volverían a estar tan próximos. Suspiró mientras guiaba la mano de él acercándola hacia el centro de su ser, introduciendo dentro aquellos dedos resbaladizos empapados de placer. Aquella sensación hizo que gimiese ante aquel goce provocado. Él gustoso continuo aplicó sobre su mano un ritmo ascendente, entrando y saliendo de ella, provocándole que se endureciera aun mas el arma con la que combatiría aquella noche. Ella, cegada por aquella pasión que creía dormida, retiró a mano del muchacho para poder fundirse junto a él como tantas otras veces, dejándose vencer por el ansiedad de ser saciada. Aunque su propósito se vio interrumpido cuando el llanto de un bebe llegó a sus oídos haciéndola descender de aquella nube de irrealidad.

_Trunks..._ – decía entre gemidos – _debo atenderle. Lo siento_ – Se disculpo ante un perplejo Yamcha.

Bulma cogió rápidamente algo con que cubrir su cuerpo y salír en busca de su pequeño, al llegar a su habitación vio como el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente. necesitaba un cambio de pañales y ya era hora de darle su comida. Cuando lo hubo cambiado se acerco el sillón de la sala donde le daba habitualmente el pecho a la ventana y mientras lo alimentaba medito su craso error. Decidió no darle importancia, pues todo estaba echo y cerrando los ojos a su mente le vino la imagen del hombre de su vida, que no era aquel al que dejo en su lecho. Sintió impotencia. Se había marchado, tenia que olvidarlo.

Mientras en las cercanías flotaba en aire un hombre confundido, un hombre decepcionado, su instinto no lo engañaba, el estaba dentro con ella. Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él y sintió el irremediable impulso de destruir toda la cooperación, haciendo volar por los aires la causa de todos su males, y paradójicamente la única razón de sus existir. Pero en cambio hizo caso a su orgullo y tomando prestada la nave, se dispuso a despegar en busca de su sueño: convertirse en super saiya.

**Espero que seáis compresivas con mi lemon... si... tuve que hacerlo con Yamcha... jiji me encanta este lío a tres bandas...**

**Saluditos de SmallPuppe**


	9. La fecha fatídica

**9. La fecha fatídica**

Las primeras sensaciones que inundaron su mente tras su marcha fueron de tranquilidad, pero a medida que los días se iban deshojando, acercándose la fatídica fecha del reencuentro, estos sentimientos fueron cambiando, transformándose el hasta entonces sosiego en una desesperada sensación de inquietud. Sabía que volvería a verle, y que él como siempre, conseguiría destruir la calma que la acompañaba, hundiéndose sin remedio en la vorágine de su pasión. Debido a sus meditaciones los minutos habían pasado sin ser consciente y el desayuno que se disponía frente a ella se encontraba tan frío con el corazón del príncipe. Se llevo las manos a la cara y frotó sus ojos. No había dormido apenas aquella noche, y la desazón que la envolvía le privó del apetito. Retiro la comida, y recalentó el café. Lo bebió a grandes sorbos y mirándose en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta de la cocina, fingió una sonrisa. Su apariencia hoy debía de ser de total normalidad. No solo debía de afrontar su destino, si no también a un Yamcha herido que no veía desde el día que Vegeta abandonó el planeta. Tras darle el pecho a su hijo aquella noche extraña, en la que confundieron sus deseos, y al volver a la habitación donde él estaba solo encontró una sala vacía. Lógico. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse. Ella por temor a represalias, él por que no quería sufrir mas. Podría vencer a Vegeta, pero nunca a Trunks.

En la fecha indicada, los amigos que protagonizaron tantas batallas volvieron a reunirse en aquella pequeña isla. Yamcha llegó el primero, junto con Ten Shin Han. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él intentó que reinara una paz que no existía y ella se esforzaba en mostrar una sonrisa que no pareciese falsa. El saludo fue un ritual frío y de compromiso. Los ojos de él no se apartaba de la figura del niño. Bulma le devolvió una mirada entre tierna y vacilante. Pero el se sentó encima de las rocas mientras esperaban la llegada del resto. Ten Shin Han miraba con interés la escena pero su prudencia le hizo guardar silencio mientras aguardaba igualmente la aparición de los demás guerreros.

Cuando el portentoso ki de Goku pudo ser captado por Yamcha este se levanto y anunció su próxima llegada. Bulma estaba nerviosa pues las preguntas rondarían escasos segundos desde que posasen sus pies en tierra firme, pues su affaire con Vegeta era desconocido para sus amigos, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Lo que había pronosticado no tardo en suceder, aunque Goku se encontraba mas escandalizado por su presencia que por el hecho de llevar en brazos a un niño. Pero la coherencia de Krilin hizo que se desatara una situación tensa, pues Gohan atribuyó la paternidad de su vástago a su antiguo novio. Yamcha se alejo mientras indignado se refería al padre como una sorpresa. Los ojos de Krilin parecían desorbitados, mientras su cabeza hacia cálculos intentado adivinar de quien se trataba. Mientras Goku se acerco a Bulma y tocando al pequeño, desveló el nombre del padre y el suyo propio para shock de los presentes y de la propia madre. ¿Cómo lo ha podido saber? Sin duda sabia algo, pero permanecería serena analizando la situación. Notó el nerviosismo que se apoderó de Goku y eso no le hizo si no confirmar que Yamcha habría estado hablando con él. No podía reprocharle nada a su amigo de la infancia, pero... ¿qué confidencias le contaría? Krilin aun no daba crédito de la noticia y se cuestionaba la veracidad del hecho, mientras Yamcha suspiraba de indignación ante la derrota sufrida en su corazón. "El ni siquiera fue capaz de acompañarla" pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Mirar al cielo a la espera de ver su silueta era las verdaderas intenciones de Bulma, aunque ciertamente tenia gran interés por ver a los androides. Era una mujer intrépida y aquel muchacho del futuro hizo renacer en ella su espíritu de aventura, aquel que la acompañaba cuando en su pubertad buscaba las esferas junto a su gran amigo. La idea de poder observar de cerca los cibors que supusieron la muerte de los guerreros Z era una tentación para una mente tan despierta como la suya, nacida para comprender la mas alta tecnología y liderar un imperio mundial. Pero sobre todo, y por encima de todas la cosas necesitaba verle. No sabia en que punto se hallaban, su relación estaba llena de altibajos, pero ella por fin tenia una idea fija en su mente. Una idea que no cambiaría, ni siquiera aun siendo la ultima palabra de Vegeta un "no" rotundo, ella seguiría ahí.Le esperaría, en la sombra, sin importarle que sus ojos no la quisieran ver, lo amaría por siempre , por que él le había dado mucho, le había dado lo que mas quería en este mundo, su hijo.

_¿Dónde esta Vegeta? No lo veo por ningún lado ¿es que no va a venir?_ – peguntó Piccolo dirigiéndose a Bulma.

_A mi no me preguntes no lo sé, no quiso venir conmigo. De todas formas creo que vendrá pronto por que ha estado entrenando duramente para cuando llegara este momento tan importante_ – respondió, en un intento de no hacer constar que no veía a Vegeta desde hacia bastante tiempo. Sus ultimas semanas de entrenamiento habían sido lejos de ella.

_Claro que si, estoy seguro de que vendrá_- dijo Goku. Bulma miro a su amigo con cariño. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Vegeta realmente apareciese, aunque estaba claro que el motivo no sería otro que el de demostrar sus logros en estos tres años y seguir alimentando su ego. Podría envolverse de toda la soberbia que quisiera, pero ella con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos vería sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Faltaban solo 30 minutos para la aparición de los androides, Gohan estaba ansioso pero Goku se mostraba preocupado por que ella no sufriera ningún daño.

_Bulma será mejor que te vayas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ahora tienes un niño pequeño_- le exigió. Trunks lo miró asustado y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

_Lo haré, pero primero déjame que vea los robots, lo estoy deseando_- dijo mientras sonreía. Goku sintió que Bulma era una cabezota y no lograría cambiar de opinión, aun con el paso de los años no había cambiado nada. Pero ese pequeño, debía de cuidarlo. Alejarlo todo cuanto pudiese de las desgracias de este mundo. Pues sabia bien que el futuro del joven Trunk podía ser similar al de su homologo en el futuro. Debería estar atento al trascurso de las siguientes horas, y velar por la integridad de todos, sobre todo de Vegeta. La idea de su vida sin el orgulloso guerrero se le imaginaba vacía, pero sobre todo debía de protegerlo por aquel bebe, y sobre todo por Bulma. Ante sus ojos siempre la había visto como un amigo masculino, sin fijarse en los bonitos atributos de la intrépida mujer. Pero ahora era consciente de la belleza que cautivó a Vegeta y en sus ojos podía ver lo que nunca vio reflejado mientras estaba con Yamcha. Eran curiosos sus pensamientos se decía para si mismo mientras se limitaba a observar desde la colina como pasaba lentamente el tiempo. Pero él, en el fondo de su ser tenia un espíritu saiyano, y sus pensamientos internos quedarían siempre guardados para si.

La hora había llegado y en su poder se encontraban las alubias mágicas traídas por un cobarde Yajirobe. Los minutos iban pasando, y el enemigo no hacia su aparición. Ten Shin Han se mostraba preocupado. Yamcha se mostraba incrédulo desprestigiando las palabras de aquel chico misterioso cuando de repente una explosión rompió la quietud del momento. La nave de Yajirobe había sido atacada y en el cielo se divisaban dos pequeños puntos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Los minutos ahora se iban desencadenando rápidamente y Goku no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Decidió tomar el mando de la situación y organizar a los guerreros. Bulma se encargaría de guardar las alubias mágicas. Ahora les tocaba separarse pero si alguno de ellos se topaba con los androides debía de informar al resto.

_¡Adelante!_ – grito Picolo dejando tras de si una estela de humo que se iba disipando. Bulma y Trunks se quedaron esperando en la colina.

En la ciudad no parecía haber ni rastro de los temibles androides, Gohan encontró a Yarijobe en el mar que bordeaba la isla mientras que Yamcha se convertía en el primero de los guerreros que vería a los androides, el primero que divisaría el emblema del ejercito de la cinta roja, el primero en sufrir en persona el devastador poder que sobre él se cernía absorbiéndole la energía. Para su fortuna la explosión de un camión que esquivó la trágica escena alertaría a los demás guerreros. Pero era tarde, la otra mano que le quedaba libre al androide atravesó como una cuchilla el débil cuerpo de éste a la altura del pecho.

Mientras en la colina, Bulma observaba ajena la explosión, sin saber que él que hasta hacia poco tiempo había sido su gran amor estaba apunto de morir.

Los ojos de Yamcha se iban nublando mientras que el androide seguía presionando su boca con su mano y su brazo aun seguía atravesándolo. Se sentía profundamente agotado intuyendo que la causa de su desplome no era otra que el descenso de su energía incrementado por aquella herida mortal.

Por su mente pasaban todos los buenos momentos a modos de diapositivas. No había orden en las imágenes que se iban sucediendo lentamente. Pasaban delante suya mientras el brazo de aquel desconocido se abría paso en sus entrañas lentamente. Un nombre solo era capaz de venirle a la cabeza, un dulce sabor, un calidez, una suave piel, un pelo azulado. Lentamente su ojos fueron perdiendo visión fruto de lo que sería muerte inminente. Agotado sus músculos dejaron de hacer fuerza quedándose su cuerpo totalmente lánguido e inerte mientras poco a poco su alma se separaba de su cuerpo.

Lamentó en sus últimos segundos de conciencia todo una vida llena de sinsabores, de verdades a medias, de sentimientos reprimidos, sintió por un solo instante no poder haberle desnudado el alma y no el cuerpo.


End file.
